


Witches of Old And Witches of New Part 2

by Creampuffmafia



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Non fandom crossover
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffmafia/pseuds/Creampuffmafia
Summary: Stella and Maxie run into well known vampire Carmilla Karnstein and her recently turned immortal girlfriend Laura Hollis to join forces and take on a mutual enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To know the backstory of Stella and Maxie, you'll need to read Witches of Old And Witches of New Part One

"MOMS! Wake up! Santa came!!!" Tommy and his yelled as he and his younger sister ran and jumped right onto both his biological mother and his step mom.  
     Stella and Maxie had finally tied the not a couple years ago and had decided to have a child together through a local clinic where they knew a good doctor who would help them.  
That was when Tommy was 8. He was now 10 and his sister Tanya was a happy toddler who could brighten the room with a simple giggle.  
     "Santa? What did he bring you? Coal? Because kids who wake up their mothers at this ungodly hour should get coal," Stella said in a groggy tone as she grabbed Tommy and held him hostage in a hug as she snuggled into him.  
    "Mommy wake up! We wanna see what Santa brought!" Tanya said as she started bouncing on her other mother."Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
     "Alright, alright. We're up, we're up," Maxie said still half asleep. "Tommy, take your sister downstairs. We'll be there in a second. Do not open anything, and I mean ANYTHING until your mother and I get downstairs. Understand?" she asked. "Yes ma'am." he said and he took his sisters hands and let her out of their parents room.  
     "How is it that we get to have this life?" Stella said as she wrapped her arms around her half sleeping wife. "We have two beautiful children, and a house in the countryside."  
      "What we don't have," Maxie replied, "Is sleep unfortunately." she said as she rolled over and gave her lover a small kiss.  
     "You are not lying there. I can't remember the last time-"  
    "MOOOOOOMS I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING DOWNSTAIRS!!!! COME SEE WHAT SANTA BROUGHT US!!!!" Tommy yelled from downstairs.   
    "QUIT YELLING IN THE HOUSE!  WE'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!!!!" Stella screamed back.  
Maxie got out of bed and grabbed her robe. "I have no idea where he gets it from," she said as she put it on and grabbed Stella's hand to pull her out of bed.  
     "Of course he gets it from you, along with all his other annoying habits," She replied,  which in return,  got her hit in the face with a pillow.  
     Stella busted out laughing. "I'm joking baby. You know I love you and our annoying children" she said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
    "Speaking of annoying children, we better get down there. They are gonna have the living room wrecked in a second with all their shenanigans." Maxie said as she took Stella's hand and led her down to where their children were waiting for them.  
      "FINALLY! We've been waiting forever for you guys. Can we open presents now? Pleeease?" Tommy asked with his sister jumping up and down in agreement.  
      "Pweese mommies. Can we pweeeese open dem now?"  
     Stella and Maxie both started laughing. How could they not? They looked at the living room filled Christmas decorations and gifts.  Stella never in a million years would have guessed this would happen. She hated Christmas. She was an athiest and didn't believe in Christianity, but Maxie had convinced her to at least let her do the decorating with the tree and the lights. If nothing else, she should do it for the kids. She did and was absolutely glad she listened to her wife because the look on their faces was priceless.  
     "Tommy, go and sort the presents. Tanya how about you sit by Mommy while we get everything situated, okay?" Stella told them as she sat down in the recliner beside the sofa where Maxie sat.  
    "Okay mama!" she said as she hopped into her other mother's lap. "I'm ready!" she screamed in pure excitement as Maxie wrapped her body around Tanya's and did a tiny dance.  
      Tommy brought everyone their gifts, one by one. He made sure to give his baby sister the one from him first.  
      "I hope you like it sissy. Mama and Mommy helped me pick it out!" he said as he watched his sister unwrap her present. "YAY! Tank you bubby!" she said as she took the blanket she just received with a picture of her and her older brother on it and rubbed it against her cheek. "Pwetty and soft," she told him with a smile.  
       He brought Stella one next. "This one is from all of us. We love you mama!" he said as he  handed her a small box. Stella opened her gift and instantly smiled. It was a charm bracelet, (the irony, she thought) and it had both kids names and Maxie's as well hanging from different charms.  
     "This is beautiful guys. I think this is the best thing I've ever gotten. Thank you." she said as she got up and kissed all three of them on their heads.  
      "Mom's turn! This is from me, Tanya, and Mama" Tommy said as he brought Maxie her gift as well. Maxie took the small box and opened it. It was a family picture that they had taken right after Tanya had been born. It was in a frame with tiny painted handprints all around the frame. "This is amazing! All my babies in one picture? And no angry faces? That's what I'm talking bout," she said in her best cool voice.      
    "Mom, no. Don't do that. It's not cool," he said with a look of disgust on his face. Stella was back in her recliner now cracking up watching this family show.  
     "Whatever. I'm cool. Just ask your mother." she said as she looked at her wife still laughing in the chair. "Definitely babe. You are just sooooo cool." she said as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.  
      "Ooooooh you're gonna get in trouble Mama! Lying is bad! Mom's gonna get you now," he said joining in with Stella laughing.  
      "I just might," Maxie said as she tackled Stella to the ground. "Quick! Everyone pile up on Mama so we can hold her down and tickle her."  
      "No! Don't you do it! I mean-" and she was cut off by two kids and a grown woman throwing themselves onto her.  
      "We got you Mama," Tanya said through a fit of giggles as she was doing her best to tickle her feet, which Stella made sure she couldnt get to. "Ill help you sissy!" Tommy said as he also went for her feet. "You two! Don't even-" she started to say but then noticed Maxie pinning her legs.  
      "Get her kids," she told them and they both went straight for Stellas feet.  
"Traitors! Little traitors! Even a big traitor! I'm gonna get you back when I get free," She said through all the laughs.  
        She could act like she hated this all she wanted. She loved it and they knew it. They were everything good in the world. They brought light even into the darkest of times. She wouldn't change it for anything.  
      Suddenly she let out a scream and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong.  
      "Reversal!" she said with a smirk and snatched up both kids and rolled them onto the ground as she tickled them. They squirmed and squirmed but couldnt get loose. "But what about Mom?" Tommy asked. "Oh she's got it coming to," she said as she got up and grabbed Maxie before pulling her down with them in the floor. "She is no exception."   She started tickling her upper body while the kids went for her toes.  
     "This is just cruel, you guys. Why are you doing this? I love you, there is no need to torture me this way!" she said through raspy breaths from all the laughing. "Alright I can't breathe, it's time settle down now. Go open the rest of your presents so we can see what Santa brought you."   "Otay mommy," Tanya said as she got up and went to her pile and Tommy did the same.  
     "Need some help? You seem like a damsel in distress" Stella said reaching for her hand, which was quickly taken. "Thanks, even though you almost got me killed by violent little tickle monsters" she replied.  She let Stella lead her to the couch so they could cuddle up and watch their children open up all their presents.  
     "This is what life is all about babe. Me, you, them. Nothing else matters. We love you," Stella said as she pulled Maxie into her side and kissed the top of her head. "You better just get used to the tickle monster inside us all."  She said, as she poked her in the ribs, one last time.  
      When all the presents were opened, the floor was completely covered in toys and wrapping paper. "Jeez! Look at this crazy mess!" Maxie joked. "I think these evil minions of yours should clean it up." She said as she nudged Stella and nodded at Tommy and Tanya.  
      "I can clean it up mom. Watch this!" Tommy said as all the trash lifted into the air and made its way to the trash can. "I see you're getting better Tommy, thats awesome kid!" Stella told him as she swooped him up in a hug. "Now let's put our toys away by hand okay? We don't want anyone getting hit in the head with flying objects." She told him as she playfully messed up his hair.  
     "Alright mama. Let's go Tanya. We got to put our toys up!" he said as he and his younger sister gathered their things and took them to their rooms.  
      "You hungry?" Maxie asked her. "I might make breakfast. Unless you just want coffee. Saves me time on cooking. The kids can have cereal until lunch when Thelma gets here."  
      Stella had forgotten her mother was coming. Not that she was nervous this time or anything. Thelma had started coming over on holidays after they met up in Berlin and Tommy had fell in love with her on the spot and the same with her. Then they had Tanya and her mother had been over the moon by that. "I've been ready to meet you for quite some time," she had told her when she was born. The kids loved their grandma.  
     "What time is she supposed to be here?" Stella asked her wife.  "I think around noon or so, but you never know with her.'' Maxie replied. She pretty much just showed up whenever. Just then, Stella's phone rang.  "Hold on babe, it's Mike. He's been telling me about this case he's following. I'll be right back." She told her and kissed her cheek and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla are brought into the series. Have some Hollstein yall!

   "Cupcake, I don't know why we had to go on this stupid camping trip. It's all cold and wet and there are bugs everywhere." Carmilla complained to Laura as they made their way to the place Laura had picked out for them.  
     "I think you've became more of a whine ass since we left Austria," Laura told her with a laugh. "Nope. You've just gotten meaner since you became immortal." Carmilla replied with a smirk. "Really though. Germany doesn't seem to be far enough away. It's like 'Hey Silas! We escaped but can you see is in your back yard?" Laura just shook her head and kept walking.   
      "You're just grumpy because you'd rather be inside somewhere. It's gorgeous out here, Carm. Look at the trees! The birds! The-" "Yeah, I get the picture cupcake," Carmilla cut her off, as she walked past her into the clearing. "This is it, I'm assuming? You better be glad I love you Laura. This is a lot of dirt. I lived in dirt for a long time. I thought I'd seen enough of it." She told her as she walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I am forever in your debt," Laura replied jokingly, giving her a kiss on the nose. "That's right. Now let's set up camp so we can go swimming. That's what I'm ready to do. You in that bikini." Carmilla snickered as she started poking at Laura. "Stop it!'' Laura laughed. "I can't set up the tent if you wont stop messing with me!" she said in between fits of giggles.  "Fine, fine. Have it your way Hollis." Carmilla said, and she backed up and let the smaller girl do her thing.  
      "Dad would kill me if he knew I set up the tent this way," she said as she took everything out of the bags. "It's supposed to be a manual process, but it's harder than it looks when you are only 5'2." She lifted her hands and the tent started assembling itself. The poles, the stakes, you name it, slowly put itself together.   
     Carmilla watched Laura with an intensity that would drive most people insane. She loved it when Laura got to show this new side of her. Back at Silas, Laura was a human, who ignorantly traded her heart for Carmilla to keep her soul, which eventually backfired and Carmilla had to give her HER soul. It's super complicated. Long story short Carmilla was still a Vampire but Laura had developed some gifts with her new soul that was given to her by a goddess. She called herself a witch now, because she didn't really know what else she could be. But she was even more beautiful now. It was like she glowed. Carmilla didn't think she could love her anymore than she did, but every day she just fell in love with her even more.  
       "That should do it," Laura said as she beamed at Carmilla. They looked at their tent. It was pretty large, Carmilla had to admit. "It looks nice cupcake. I need to eat something and I'm sure you do too. Why don't you wait here and I'll run to town  and get you something on the way back? Give me like 20 mins and I'll be back with some creampuffs." She told the blonde.   
    "I guess that will work. I'm kinda tired anyways from the hike. Be careful babe." Laura told Carmilla as she gave her another kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." Carmilla replied and left Laura to get all snuggled up with her yellow pillow and her yellow sleeping bag.  
  
  
       Carmilla found a deer to snack on and made her way into the tiny town outside Berlin. She'd seen a gas station and a school, plus a market. She was about to make her way to the next town when she seen the bakery. "Thank the Gods. Laura would have killed me if I didn't come back with those creampuffs." She told herself as she made her way to the front door.   
       She walked inside and it smelled amazing. Bread and sweets, it had been a long time since she smelled homemade stuff like that. Laura baked all the time and she wasn't complaining. There was just something about a brick oven. She walked up to the counter.   
     "Do you guys make creampuffs?" She asked the man behind the register. "Yeah, we do." he said in kind of a rude tone. He was glaring at her with disgust. "Do we have a problem?" she asked him as he put some creampuffs in a bag for her. "Not unless you try something stupid, countess." He said as she paid for Laura's stuff. She realized he knew who she was. "I don't know what you are talking about, but if this town is full of people like you, I'd rather not be here anyways. Just a warning though, DON'T threaten me." She told him as she grabbed her bag and walked out the bakery door.  
  
  
       Laura woke up to Carmilla playing with her hair. "Hey she told her," with a sleepy smile. "Did you get enough to eat?" she asked her vampire girlfriend. "Yes I did, thanks for asking." She replied kissing the smaller girls forehead. "I brought you these too," she said handing her the paper sack. "Although I feel like I should mention that the dude gave me the evil eye the entire time. Called me Countess and all that. So I'm thinking we may have to cut our trip a little short, cupcake. At least move it to a different location." She told her. She saw Laura frown and she felt like shit. She knew all the bad things that she did would catch up with her eventually, she just didn't think they had to catch up with Laura too. "I'm sorry Laura. I know you really wanted this trip. You've been planning it forever and here I go ruining it again." She said, also becoming rather sad at the thought.  
    "It's okay Carm, I know you aren't that person anymore." She told her as she took the dark haired girl's face in her hands. "You are so much better than who you used to be. It does concern me that they called you that though. Doesn't sound like any old friends of yours, although maybe your mother's." Laura joked. "Anyways, let's just stay the night and in the morning we can leave, okay?" she said as she kissed the girl gently. "Works for me cupcake," Carmilla told her as she buried her face into Laura's neck and decided that she was ready for a power nap too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella runs into Carmilla and Laura and you find out that they already know each other from a long time ago and that they were certainly not friends. They end up having a common enemy and decide to work together.

Stella returned to the kitchen as Maxie was putting the cereal on the table for the kids.  
"So you're never gonna believe this," She started out as she walked over to the coffee pot so she could make a cup. "Mike just told me The Countess was in town." Maxie looked at her like she didn't understand what she was saying. "Countess? Like as in THE Countess Carmilla Karnstein?" she asked with a bit of disgust in her tone. '' What the hell is she doing around here? Last I had heard she was still luring girls to their doom in Austria."  Stella walked over to her wife and kissed her cheek. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Don't worry babe. I can handle the vampire. I'm gonna go into town and see if I can track her down. She stopped in at Benny's to get some... creampuffs? What happened to the murderous villain? Creampuffs. Hmmph," Stella huffed as she took a drink of her coffee. The kids were on their way back to the table for breakfast.  
     "Mama has to go to work for a little bit. I need you guys to behave for your mother, understand?" she told them as she kissed both of her children on the tops of their heads. "Yes mama!" they said in unison as she picked up her keys and walked over to Maxie to kiss her goodbye too. "I love you guys, I'll be back soon." she said as she walked out the front door to find out exactly brought the infamous Carmilla Karnstein to the outskirts of Berlin.  
  
     Stella was driving along the winding country roads when she noticed something along the side of the road. She pulled over the truck and got out. It looked like one of the locals had gotten drunk and passed out on the side of the road again. She poked him.  
     "Hey man, you need to go home." she told the man as she rolled him over. He wasn't able to hear her due to the fact that he was already dead.  
      "Shit. I guess this town hates you even more than it hates me." His face was completely mauled, like some kind of animal had tried to claw it off. There was no blood though. It seemed that he was drained dry.  "I see her tactics haven't changed any in the recent years." she said out loud as she rolled him out of the road before anyone could see him. "I'll have someone come get you later buddy," she told him as she patted the corpse on it's head.   
       All of the sudden she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw a tiny blonde looking at her. "What did you do to that man?" the small girl asked her. "Get away from him!" the girl yelled at Stella. "Look little girl, I don't know who you think you are talking to, but it ain't me. I didn't do this, but I'm pretty sure I know who did."  
      "If you are referring to me, then you are sadly mistaken. I no longer eat 'meat' " A voice came from the trees and out stepped a beautiful dark haired woman. "It's been a while Stella."   
       "I heard you were back in town. Up to your old tricks I see, leaving your victims behind like they were nothing." Stella replied coldly. She knew Carmilla personally. They had a history, and it was not a very pretty one.  
    "If you are referring to that deer back there, than yeah. I just drained his ass and left him because I figured one of the rednecks would eat him. I mean its not like I butchered Bambi or anything like someone ELSE did to this guy." Carmilla replied.   
     "It's true," the blonde said. " I just wanted to go camping and my girlfriend comes back from getting me creampuffs and the next thing I know she's all like, 'Cupcake we gotta go, they know who I am, blah blah blah. "   
      "Okay really though, Carmilla, who is this chipper blonde? She does NOT seem your style." Stella asked her. "That would be my girlfriend Laura. We've had to flee Austria after my mother opened the Gates of Hell and then we killed her so...yeah.  It's just a big mess. " Carmilla replied.   
     "You? Turned on your mother? I don't believe that for a second. I've seen the damage that you have done. Has she?" she asked her pointing to Laura. "Actually I have, she went a little apeshit for a bit," Laura said and her girlfriend growled and kicked her feet. " Well you did turn into a giant black cat and go on a rampage once. ONCE." She said again in Stella's direction. Vordenburg is a dick though-" Stella interrupted her. "Vordenburg?" She said looking at Carmilla. "What about Vordenburg?" She asked.  
     Carmilla and Laura looked at each other for a minute. "Well he's kinda put a target on Carm's head. Like she's been totally NOT evil since she saved me and all, but he doesn't see it that way. We've had to flee so she can be safe." Laura told her. "Why? Does that name ring a bell?" she asked Stella. Carmilla just bowed her head, she knew what Stella's issue was with Vordenburg, and she couldn't blame the witch for being startled.  
      "That's the name of the man who tried to have me burned at the stake! The man who made me watch as he burned my only two friends alive for thinking they were gifted because they knew me and stood by me. Is he still alive? I thought he was human." Stella told them.   
     "As far as I can tell, he's just a descendant of Vordenburg. Like his great, great, great, grandson. Either way, he's just as ignorant as the rest of the men in his bloodline. They've been trying to kill me for ages," Carmilla said. "Yeah, and he almost succeeded last time Carmilla! We need to get you out of here." Laura told her girlfriend. "So if this little reunion is over, we have to be going." She told Stella as she grabbed Carmilla's hand and pulled her in the direction of their campsite.   
     "Actually, I have an idea. You say Vordenburg is back and causing chaos in Austria Carmilla? This means he is close by. I have a wife and two children-" Carmilla started laughing. " Not YOU! The great Stella Rayne?" She said in a mocking tone within her fits of giggles. "YES ME. Anyway, my family lives close by. My wife just recently convinced me to move closer to Berlin. As you know, I've done my best to stay away, but what she wants she gets. This means that I have to keep them safe, which I'm sure you want to do with this new, pet, that you've obtained. Perhaps we should work together to finally take care of this Vordenburg problem indefinitely. What do you think?" Stella asked Carmilla who was already thinking it over.   
     "Okay, but I have some conditions. Number one: Laura is NOT my pet. She is my partner and I'd do anything to keep her safe. Anything." she said with a tone that made Stella's skin crawl. "Number two: I have to leave to hunt occasionally, and I can't take Laura with me. Just because I don't drink drink from humans anymore, doesn't mean I want her to see me drinking from a deer or whatever animal I may find, so I have to leave her places. She's only just received her abilities and hasn't completely gotten the hang of them yet. I want you to help her be able to use them appropriately. I don't want something to happen to me," Laura gave her a look, "not saying it will cupcake, but if it were to happen, I'd want you to be able to use what you have to keep yourself safe. That's pretty much it. I need Laura safe, no matter how much you feel you hate me or whatever, she's not in it."  
    Stella thought it over. "Okay, that seems fair. Now let me lay down some ground rules. You two can stay at my house, we have an extra room upstairs that you guys can use. I've mentioned my kids. Tommy is 9 and Tanya is 2. Tommy has his own gifts that we encourage him to use, only at the house. Tanya, well, we don't know about her yet. She's still a baby as I've said. I know you need blood Carmilla, and I understand that you have to have it regularly. PLEASE USE A LID. I don't want it on my carpet. I will explain to Tommy and Tanya both about your particular diet. We try and keep the conversations like this away from them, alright? Maxie also has some gifts that are similar to mine, although not as strong. She can help Laura get the gist of her powers. Do we have an agreement?'' she asked the vampire and her girlfriend.   
      Laura spoke first. "I think we are good to go. Shall we follow you? Carmilla is pretty fast on foot soooo.'' Stella actually laughed. "That I remember. Like I said, Carmilla and I go way back. Let's try not to end up trying to kill each other this time. At least for the sake of our lady maidens," Stella said to which Carmilla saluted her. "Hop on cupcake, It's time to go." she said and she waited for Laura to hop onto her back. They watched Stella drive off. "Let's hope we don't regret this," Carmilla said as she took of racing beside the speeding Truck headed to the residence of the one and only Stella Rayne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella brings Carmilla and Laura home to meet Maxie and the kids.

     Stella opened the front door with her two guests behind her. She saw Tommy and Tanya but no Maxie.   
     "Hey mama!" he exclaimed as he and his sister came running over. "Mom's in the shower. Guess what me and Tanya are doing?" he said with a big smile on his face. "Tanya and I, but continue. What are my wicked children up to now?" she asked picking up the baby and taking his hand so he could lead her to whatever mischief might be in store.   
     "We made you something," he beamed as he showed her the cut out butterfly. "I let sissy color it and I cut it out. Do you like it?" he asked. "I love it! Such artists on my hands. Little De Vinci's." she told him as she kissed Tanya's head and put her down and kissed Tommy's too. "I wonder if it can fly?" she asked. Tommy's face lit up even more, if that was even possible. "Can I do it Mama? Please?" he asked, jumping up and down. "Well if you're gonna do it, you better do it quick while your mother is upstairs." she said with a wink.  
     Tommy took the paper butterfly in his hands. "Stand back Tanya," he instructed. "accidents happen and I don't want you to get hurt." he told his baby sister. She did as she was told and stood back with Stella.   
      She stared in amazement as the butterfly started hovering over her older brothers hand. "Pretty,'' she said as she clapped her hands together. "Look mama! It's flying!" Tommy had sent the butterfly to the other side of the room and it made a graceful landing on the island.  
     "Good job buddy! Okay, I need you guys to come here for a minute, I have some people I would like you to meet." she said, gesturing towards Laura and Carmilla. The kids came and sat down at the kitchen table. "But I already know who they are." Tommy said pointing to Laura. Stella, Laura, and Carmilla all looked at him with a puzzled look. "I dreamt about that them. Thats Laura and Carmilla. I like Laura. She's really nice and she likes creampuffs too, just like me." he said.  
     Laura smiled at him. "Yes I do. Actually, you can ask Carmilla here. They might be my  favorite thing in the whole world." she told him in a serious tone. "In fact, she just went into town to get me these." she said pulling the bag out of her backpack. "Maybe I will share with you here in a little bit." He looked at Stella. "See? I told you she was nice." he said to his mother and took his sister's hand so they could go play.   
     About that time, Maxie came down the stairs. "I see we've got company. And the countess no less. Have you lost your damn mind?" she asked Stella as she kissed her hello. "Long story short, Vordenburg is in Austria. Turns out he's trying to kill her," she said pointing to Carmilla, "who's now apparently a vegan vampire and her girlfriend Laura, who's recently obtained some abilities that I may or may not have told her that you would help her with while Carmilla and I figure out a plan to take out Mr. V." she rambled. "Also I think these two aren't a threat to us. As much as I despise the bloodsucker in the past, our son seems to know who they are." Maxie gave her a puzzled look. "He dreamt about them. He knew their names. Hell, he even knew Laura liked creampuffs sooo...."   
     Maxie rolled her eyes. "Obviously, if Stella is okay with you being here, I will be too. Just be careful what you say and do around my kids." she told them. "I try to keep them away from all the bad stuff that's been going on lately. After the whole thing with Mason-" Carmilla stood up. "Wait, how does she know Mason?" she said with a crazy look on her face. "Stella, I know he's your brother and all, but I fully intend to rip his face off if he decides to show it-" Stella gestured for her dark haired guest to calm down. "You don't have to worry about Mason. I took care of it myself. He was Tommy's biological father," Carmilla started snickering and Laura elbowed her in the ribs which caused it to cease and for her to sit up straight. "Maxie and Mason were married. I didn't know because as you know all too well Carmilla, I didn't agree with his views on humans. Needless to say, we hadn't kept in contact. Maxie had left Mason 3 years before she came to me asking for help to get Tommy back. Mason had kidnapped him and held him at the mansion. She and I retrieved the boy and my twisted brother died in the process. You don't need to worry about him making any appearances. Although we try not to discuss it around Tommy. I think he still has nightmares."  
     "Understandable." Laura cut in. "Carm still has nightmares too-" Laura was silenced by a hand over her mouth. "I have no idea what she's talking about." Carmilla interjected, which earned a laugh from both Stella and Maxie.  
    "I told them they could use the guest room upstairs for a while until we take care of this whole dilemma." Stella told Maxie, changing the subject, who nodded in agreement. "That's fine with me. I'll show you where it is so you can get ready for bed or whatever. I don't see you have much with you though. Do you need clothes or something?" she asked them as she led the way upstairs. "I think we will be fine," Laura told her. "Carmilla will need to hunt later," She saw the look that the witches wife tried to hold back, "she needs to go get something to eat,'' she paraphrased, " and while she's out, I'll just have her grab some stuff. Thank you though. " Laura told her as they walked into their temporary bedroom.   
     Carmilla looked around. "Holy shit." she said in disgust. However Laura was another story. "OH MY GOD IT'S YELLOW CARM!!!" she yelled. Maxie was getting a kick out of Carmilla's lack of enthusiasm. Laura was quite the opposite. She guessed that they just evened each other out. After all, she and Stella were the same way.  
     "Well, Stella and I sleep down the hall to the right, and the kids are downstairs. There's a bathroom in your room as well. I'm gonna go get the kids ready for bed. We'll see you in the morning." she told them with a smile and she shut the door.   
        Carmilla looked at Laura staring at all the yellow in excitement and suddenly her face changed. What's wrong cupcake?" she asked her as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and propped her chin up on her shoulder. "Babe...Will you go get me my yellow pillow?" she asked her girlfriend who smiled at her. "Of course. Get some rest," she told her kissing her softly. I'll be back soon." she told her and she took off out the window while Laura curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
